


Fortunate Souls

by HotMolasses



Series: Fortunate Souls [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Soulmates, Tentacle Sex, Underage Sex, Will is 16, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Angry at his father, the omegan merman Will seeks the help of the sea-witch, Hannibal, to give him legs so he can escape the sea.Hannibal, seeking revenge on his nemesis, King Crawford, sees this as a golden opportunity.Neither gets what they bargained for, but both come away much richer instead.





	

              Will swam cautiously through the tunnel, slowing as the water grew colder and the light grew dimmer, until he could barely see.  He thought he saw the walls moving, and heard whispers, and paused, suddenly unsure about this.  Then he remembered he was furiously angry with his father, King Crawford; the Alphan king who was unfair and strict and ruled his children with as iron a fist as he ruled his kingdom, and he swam onward.

              Will felt something slimy squirm around his wrist and he yanked it away, only to be grabbed around the neck by another one.  A light grew from the other end of the tunnel, deeper in, enough so that he could see the wriggling things had _eyes_ , and they were staring at him, haunted and terrified.  He wanted to scream but was being choked around the throat, until the light grew closer and he heard a sadistic, evil, pleased laugh.

              The writhing things all shrank away in terror, disappearing into the wall as best they could.  His throat was released.

              He coughed and rubbed at it, his eyes growing wide with fear as the sea-witch approached, his black tentacles slithering across every surface of the tunnel, until he was nearly on top of Will.

              “Hannibal.” he said softly, all the confidence and anger that had driven him here now gone from his voice.  His eyes darted quickly over the tentacles and robust, muscular human chest that led up to a chiseled face with high cheekbones, every bit as Alpha as the king, and yet somehow ten times more frightening.

              “Ah, Princess William.” Hannibal cooed, using the title that referred to Will’s royal omegan status, his voice as slick as the tentacles that writhed from his body.  “I can see you are troubled.  Come, come into my home.” he said, reaching an arm to put it around Will’s shoulders.  Will darted forward a bit so that the sea-witch couldn’t touch him, and thought he heard a small laugh.  The writhing things continued to whisper, until Hannibal gave them a single glance, and they quieted again.

              The chamber that Hannibal brought him to was brightly lit by jellyfish and other glowing creatures, so many that it was almost like day.  Shelves were carved into the stone walls, all of them lined with various bottles filled with different colored things, some of which he recognized, and some of which looked alien and frightening.

              “What brings such a young, vibrant, wealthy young merman to my humble abode?” Hannibal said, slinking his way over to a large overturned seashell that had some kind of glowing mixture brewing in it.

              “My father.” Will said, and he fully expected Hannibal to scoff at him as all Alphas did whenever he told them about things that mattered to him.  But instead the old sea-witch nodded in understanding, his perfectly straight hair bobbing with the motions of his head.

              “Ah, yes.  Too often the cause of troubles for fine young mermen like yourself.  Children who should have everything; a princess, no less, who instead feel as if they don’t matter in the slightest, better off as peasants.”

              “I’m not a child.” Will said, tired of being referred to as such.  He was sixteen, dammit.

              Hannibal tsked and shook his head.

              “Of course not.” he said, slithering around to drape the thin tip of a tentacle over Will’s shoulders.  He cringed and tried to slink away, only to find himself held in place by another tentacle, wrapped around his waist.

              “So beautiful.  So vibrant and intelligent; unappreciated by those with power.” Hannibal said, and Will found his heart break as someone, for the first time, seemed to understand him.

              “How can I help such an unfortunate soul?” Hannibal cooed, his voice deep and vibrating through the water around them.  “What can I, a humble outcast, do for such a wealthy but wretched princess as yourself?”

              Will straightened his shoulders and put as much confidence into his voice as he could.

              “I want legs.  Like a human.  To live as they do, be free of the ocean and free of my father forever.”

              “Ha!” Hannibal said, pulling away quickly and swimming across the cavern to the other side.  Will’s heart sank.  His wish, his request, was apparently too much even for someone as powerful…

              “Is that all?” Hannibal continued, grabbing some bottles from the shelf and uncorking them, pouring the contents into his sea-shell, where the glow grew brighter and changed to a more purple hue.

              “You mean…that’s easy for you?” Will said, inching closer to the bubbling cauldron, peering over the side to see.

              He felt the tip of a tentacle press gently up under his chin and lift his face so that their eyes locked together.

              “My dear, I am capable of much greater things than that.”

              A shiver sparked its way down Will’s spine and made his tail twitch.  Hannibal spoke with such confidence—but without shouting, the way his father did when he was trying to intimidate those around him.  The sea-witch was terrifying without ever having to raise his voice, and Will found himself creepily attracted to it.

              “Alright, then.” Will said, steeling his nerves.  He was going to do this.  He was going to be free of Jack.  “How much do you want, for the spell?”

              Hannibal gave a quick chortle and then grew serious again.

              “Darling, I have oodles of money.  Money is of little value to me.  What I want is much more…difficult to come by.”

              When he said it, his tone changed.  His voice became thicker and his eyes wandered over Will’s body, raking down his chest to settle just where his tail began.  Will felt heat rise to his cheeks and he tried to back away, only to find himself entwined by several black tentacles, all of which had slithered there while they’d been talking.

              “What…what do you want?” Will whispered, terrified of the answer.  The fact that he was an omega of breeding age was not lost to him.  He’d been nearly taken advantage of enough times in his short life to know the risk he’d been taking just by swimming into an Alpha’s den.

              “Oh, just some royal issue.  The seed of Jack’s bloodline, if you catch my drift.  Such substance is _invaluable_ for creating spells against one’s enemy.”

              Will’s cheeks turned hot as he realized what Hannibal was asking for; though he was, at the same time, relieved that that was _all_ he was asking for.  He stammered.

              “You would…use it…to hurt my father?”

              Hannibal snorted.

              “What do you care?  You will be far away, safely on the land.  You won’t know the fate of him or of your family either way.  It’s not as if they’ve treated you well.”

              Will thought back to the way his sisters had made fun of him for collecting human things.  The way his brothers had mocked him for being an omega.  The way his father had destroyed his collection in a fit of violence.

              He set his jaw and nodded once.

              “Deal.”

              Hannibal’s grin spread wide over his face, and he moved his body closer to Will’s.  Will tried to slink away but found himself held fast by the tentacles that wrapped around him.

              “Wait, you mean…now?”

              “Is there a better time?” Hannibal sneered, lifting up one of his hands to stroke his fingers along Will’s face.  His body loomed closer and he crowded Will, his tentacles slithering up over his shoulders to wrap under his arms, pulling him close to Hannibal’s body.

              Will stared into his face and the witch exhaled, the scent of Alpha pheromones strong and unmistakable.  Will found his eyes fluttering as he relaxed, his body reacting the way nature intended, and then some.  He’d smelled fertile Alphas before; like any teenager had spent some summer nights curled up with a few hidden under a rock, scenting each other, exploring each other’s bodies, learning about the new parts of their biology.  But he had never reacted quite like this.

              He groaned and his head drifted back, his neck no longer caring to keep it upright.  His arms fell limp, held in place by Hannibal’s tentacles, and warm, delicious lust bloomed through Will’s blood.  He purred and felt a tentacle wrap around his tail and slither up towards where his phallus was emerging.

              The witch must have used some kind of spell, he thought; there was no way regular pheromones would make him react like this.  In his pleasured daze he didn’t care.  He felt the tip of his swelling member breach his scales and expand into the cool water around them.  Before it was even fully out Hannibal’s tentacle was there, stroking over the tip with just the right amount of pressure to make it feel _amazing_.

              Will purred again, his eyes slitting open to see Hannibal’s face, and he looked _enraptured_.  His gaze was raking over Will, tracing over his neck, his torso, his dick, his scales.  Will cooed, lost, the warmth that Hannibal was causing him to feel spreading through his body, heating his skin, making his flesh tingle wherever Hannibal touched him.

              Hannibal’s tentacle entwined itself around Will’s dick and began to slowly twist.  The groan that escaped Will was long and deep, and ended in a long, soft purr.

              When he heard Hannibal’s answering purr, his brain perked up for a moment.  Hannibal was turned on, too.  Enough to purr.  He wasn’t sure if that was supposed to happen.  There was no need for Hannibal to be…

              Hannibal’s tentacles wrapped around Will tightly and pulled their bodies close.  Will pressed up against Hannibal’s bare chest and curled into it, inhaling deep as he breathed in the irresistible, delicious scent that was the Alpha.  Without thinking about it, Will’s tongue was out, licking over the skin, his cheeks burning pink with desire.  He licked his way up to Hannibal’s neck, a dangerous gesture if he was not welcome.

              But he was.  Hannibal tilted his head to the side and groaned softly as Will sucked on his skin in his drunken haze.

              “I think…you are going into heat, darling.” Hannibal said, and Will cooed his agreement.  Hannibal’s tentacle squeezed his dick and he whined softly.  He had never heard himself whine before. 

              The effect that the sound had on Hannibal was beautiful.  Will watched his ears bloom with red blood and felt his muscles tighten; all ten of his limbs, to pull Will nearer to him.  He then felt the bulge that was Hannibal’s growing phallus press against Will’s, and Will pushed back against it.  Will pulled one of his wrists down, and Hannibal allowed him; his tentacles never ceasing to stroke Will’s body in every place, but doing nothing now to hinder his movements.

              Will snaked his hand down between their hips and stroked his fingers tenderly over Hannibal’s bulge, coaxing it out.  When he touched it he purred again, and this time felt the vent in his rear start to open, becoming ready for a mate. 

              “Mmmmm.” Will said, and Hannibal agreed, now tilting his face to kiss along Will’s neck, lapping at his skin, licking hungrily above his scent-glands.  They were surrounded by tentacles, all of which slinked slowly to wrap around Will, his wrists, his arms, his fingers.  His tail was held so still that he should be sinking, but he was held up, suspended beside the Alpha who had stolen him.  His brain knew he had been stolen.  His body didn’t care, and neither did his heart.

              “Mate me.” he cooed into Hannibal’s ear.  The sea-witch grunted, almost as if he was trying to _fight_ the situation, as if this hadn’t been his plan, and Will wondered for a moment if that were true.  But then Hannibal breathed, and Will inhaled the scent of him, this time the pheromones going straight to his brain and setting off his full heat.

              He arched his back and whined, the sound reverberating through the chamber and out into the water beyond.  Will tried to twist to present himself, but instead found his body manipulated by dexterous tentacles and turned so that his back pressed tightly to Hannibal’s chest.  Will felt his warm, hard cock slide up the back of his tail to his rump, and he whined and wriggled back towards it.

              “Not yet, precious.” Hannibal whispered in his ear.

              “Please?” Will said, his hole twitching with want and desire.  He felt something slither to his opening, much thinner and more dexterous than a cock.

              “Get you ready for me first.” was the reply, and the improper sentence demonstrated that the sea-witch no longer had all of his faculties about him.  He was as helpless as Will was; both of them so taken by each other that they’d essentially lost their minds.

              Will was penetrated by a tentacle, the thin tendril slinking its way into him, slowly growing wider as it went deeper.  He groaned and purred strings of “yes” and “please”.  His cheeks burned with fire, his entire body hot and open.  The tentacle slid in and out of him, stretching him slowly, gently; not at all in the manner that should belong to an evil sea-witch.

              Much more like that of an Alpha madly in love, viciously protective of his mate.

              The tentacle that was wrapped around Will’s dick squeezed him and then stroked, and he moaned as pleasure sprang through his body.  His hole opened further, and he was penetrated deeper, his flesh patiently but relentlessly being parted.  He felt slime emerge from him; thicker than water, the substance that made mating possible.  Then the tentacle was gone and Will felt the tip of his Alpha rest against him.

              His Alpha.

              “Yes.” Will murmured, and pushed himself back to be closer.  Tentacles wrapped around his chest and tail and throat, all gentle but firm, pulling him near.  He welcomed Hannibal in, spread open by an appendage that was much more solid and thicker.  He groaned and realized this time when he released a wave of his own pheromones into the water.

              Hannibal inhaled, and his entire body shuddered.  He pushed deep into Will and began to rut, his tentacles moving Will exactly how he wanted him moved.  Will surrendered to the pleasure, his brain shutting down completely, his vision being filled with nothing but black, slithering arms of affection.  He let his Alpha use him for his pleasure, even as he heard Hannibal panting with desperation, as trapped by their situation as he was.  When he felt the knot starting to form, his heart raced with joy and excitement.  He knew this wasn’t part of the plan.  A knot meant intent to mate.  To bond.  It meant affection, it meant love.

              “What have you done to me, little Princess?” Hannibal purred in his ear, his voice sweet with devotion. 

              “The same thing you’ve done to me.” Will whispered back.  He turned his head around for a kiss and was granted one.  Their lips met as lovers, their kiss sweet and passionate, their bodies held close by Hannibal’s ten limbs and Will’s two.  When Hannibal’s knot forced its way into Will he keened and arched his back, his beautiful voice ringing through Hannibal’s den, pricking the attention of the creatures that lived in the tunnel and all nearby who heard.

              “ _Alpha_.” Will cried, the seed that he had promised as his price springing from him, uncaptured, into the water, no longer of Hannibal’s concern.  With a deep grunt Hannibal’s knot swelled and sealed them together, his tentacles pulling Will roughly to him, his teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck, binding them as one forever.

              With neither of them able to swim now they sank to the floor of the cavern, still intimately entwined and locked together.  Hannibal’s eyes were lost, rolled back in his head as he came repeatedly, his body doing its best to mate.  Will’s responded to each with deep rumbles of pleasure that sang through him, his own orgasms squeezing the knot within him, milking it, making him quiver.  For over an hour they lay, mating one another, every now and then a short coo or purr emanating from their throats, their limbs entwined, an inseparable mass of flesh on the floor of the sea.

             

              When King Crawford heard the news that his son, who was missing for months, had been found, at first he was overjoyed.

              “Will is alive!” he cried out into the great throne room, where fish and merfolk alike shouted with triumph.  “Tell me, where is he?” he asked the messenger, who for some strange reason, did not look as pleased as he should.

              “He is…on his way.” the messenger simply said. 

              The king’s eyebrows knitted together at the strange reply, and his expression grew even worse as a hush fell over the throne room closest to the entrance.  He peered out and saw Will, swimming slowly towards him, with another, darker, larger figure beside him.

              “Oh, no.  He is not welcome here!  Who let this fiend into my castle!?  Guards, seize Hannibal at once!” Jack bellowed, but the guards merely turned with frightened, confused eyes and did not respond.  Shocked at their disobedience, Jack angrily swam forward until he grew close enough to see for himself.

              On Will’s neck was an enormous, hideous mate-bite.  Across all his skin were the circular scars of tentacle marks; not a part of his flesh was spared.  His belly protruded over his tail; not far, but far enough for it to be clear what that meant.  But most horrifying of all was his face.

              He _glowed_.

              He looked absolutely overjoyed.  Not at all the prisoner he should have felt.

              Jack glared with anger at his nemesis, who merely gazed upon him with a smug expression.

              “I assure you, Jack, this was unintentional.” Hannibal said.  “But, as you can see, we are about to become family.  So I do hope you forgive your guards for not knowing what to do.”

              Jack glared and raised his trident.  It began to glow, but as he lowered it to point it at Hannibal, Will swam in front of him.

              “Dad, no!”

              Jack looked into the eyes of his son, then flicked down to his belly, and knew he couldn’t.

              He lowered his trident and stared, defeated.

              “Will,” he said, turning his pained gaze to his son’s face.  “I’m so sorry he did this to you…”

              “Dad, _don’t_.” Will snapped.  “He did _nothing_.  We reacted to each other.  We’re soul mates.”

              The entire throne room fell hushed.

              It was obvious to everyone that the king was warring with himself; his eyes continuing to dart to the scar on Will’s neck; the mate-bite that only a true bond would produce, then to the bump in Will’s belly, then back to his face.

              He then glanced at Hannibal’s smug face and turned away with disgust.

              “Find them quarters.” he snapped to a head servant.  “One with a nursery.”

             

              When night came, Will fell easily into Hannibal’s arms in their new bed, plush and refined within the royal castle.  Hannibal purred softly and stroked his lover gently, tentacles in his hair and entwined around his tail, fingers caressing his cheek.

              “Who knew that of the two of us, your hatred for Jack would outshine even mine?” Hannibal whispered, leaning up to plant a kiss upon Will’s forehead.  “I had once planned to merely destroy Jack and all his family.  Now, with you, we shall overthrow him, and rule ourselves.”

              Will cooed and looked down to their growing baby, caressing the bump made in his flesh.  Over time, they would slowly kill or otherwise eliminate all of Will’s brothers and sisters, leaving Will’s baby as the only heir to the throne.  It was a long game; one that would take years to complete.  Years that would be spent together, beside each other, mated to each other.

              “I never imagined I’d be happy within these castle walls.” Will confessed.  “But here we are.” He turned and kissed his mate sweetly on his lips, Hannibal falling weak beneath him; Will laughing softly at the effect that he had on him, still so enjoyable and amazing to him.  “Good thing I never went to live with humans.”

              Hannibal purred and brushed a strand of hair out of Will’s eyes with his fingers.

              “Good thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one-shot, please check out the multi-chapter sequel, [Not Part Of Your World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11650869/chapters/26211342)


End file.
